


you're the (cool) one

by itachitachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sunsets, Unexpectedly Cool Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have nothing in common, Asahi realizes one night. Honestly, they have <i>nothing</i> in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the (cool) one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



There's something about Nishinoya that Asahi likes right away, inexplicably. It might be in the brightness of his grin, or the constancy of his spirit—whatever it is, it's something that speaks to him. He makes volleyball more fun, and Asahi wants to be around him, even though neither of them have anything in common.

They have nothing in common, Asahi realizes one night. Honestly, they have _nothing_ in common, other than the school they go to and the fact that they play volleyball. They're not even in the same year, which would make it hard to just casually invite Nishinoya over sometime—presumably for studying—as he had been starting to let himself consider. If they couldn't study, what would they _do_?

Nishinoya looks him up and down after practice the next day—Asahi tries to keep his disappointment from his face—and says, "Yo Asahi-san. Let's go do something!"

"B-but," Asahi asks. "What... what can we do?"

Nishinoya shrugs, propping his bag up on his shoulder. "Does it really matter?"

No, Asahi realizes slowly, over the course of the next few hours, maybe it doesn't.

The next time, Asahi tries to do it.

"Last time was fun," he says to Nishinoya.

It had been. They'd only gotten some buns and popsicles from the shop, but it had turned into a quest to see how far across town they could get before running out of popsicle, and then a quest to find their way back, and then not a quest at all.

"Yeah, it was!" Nishinoya agrees, in the middle of changing. His shirt is stuck over his hair and face, proclaiming _GO! NEVER STOP!_

"S-so," Asahi says, working up his confidence. "Did you want to... maybe..."

Nishinoya's head pops out of his shirt collar, and he stares at Asahi.

Asahi blushes. "M-maybe?"

"Again, you mean? Yeah!" Nishinoya says. "You're pretty cool, Asahi-san, you know that?"

Asahi can't get his blush to go away.

In the months that go by, Asahi learns that everything is simultaneously easier and more difficult around Nishinoya.

"Just do it, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya yells, from the bottom of a two-story drop lined only with chicken wire.

"Just do it, Asahi-san," he says, when Asahi tells him, conflicted, about a weekend opening at the library he's thinking of applying for.

It seems to be Nishinoya's own motto, in a way. Or at least, it's a translation of it that Asahi can understand. Asahi admires it: the way Nishinoya can see what he wants to do and just reach for it, automatic, without thinking.

They climb illegally up to the school roof one evening, and watch the sun set over the mountain. Nishinoya cracks a piece of candy between his teeth and turns to Asahi, eyes glowing amber in the light.

It feels like a special moment somehow, but it might all be in his head. Asahi feels warm; he can't quite help himself looking down at Nishinoya's mouth.

Nishinoya sticks out his tongue, revealing two cracked and spit-softened halves of a piece of milk candy. "You want some, Asahi-san?" he asks.

Asahi flushes, bright red, and looks away. _Just do it,_ he tells himself. _Just do it!_

"I have lots extra," Nishinoya says, reaching down for the bag between them.

Asahi catches his hand on the way down, before he can third-guess himself, and just holds it in his.

"I'm fine," he tells Nishinoya, "just like this." He turns, still flushed, back to the sunset, and doesn't let go of Nishinoya's hand.

After a moment, Nishinoya squeezes their palms together. "You're pretty cool, Asahi-san, you know that?" he says, and leans up to press a kiss to Asahi's cheek.


End file.
